New Beginnings
by cmonteiths
Summary: In the middle of his divorce, Lucas goes to visit an old friend. 2 yrs after 'Hundred', Leyton with implied Lucas and Lindsey.


**Ok so I don't even want to guess how many times this one shot (or story) has been done but I am sitting here reading some One Tree Hill stories and this idea was one that wondered into my head, looking for a place to stay and I had to write it all down. So the basic premise is that Lucas said yes at the alter (or 'I do' if you want to get technical) but now it's 2 years later and him and Lindsey are getting a divorce and he goes to see Peyton. The couple is Leyton (obvs) with implied Lindsey and Lucas (do they have a couple name?)**

********

She looked beautiful in the candle light. Her long legs, that he loved, only slightly illuminated, her green eyes standing out among her features. She looked at him and he fell in love all over again. The only problem, he was married.

She only barely saw him, the candle light not reaching him completely. She only saw his face, his eyes fixated on her. He stepped into the candle light and she looked into those oh so familiar eyes and fell more deeply in love then she already was. The only problem, he was married.

They stayed there for a moment, looking into each others eyes before she finally felt the need to fill the comfortable silence.

"How did the meeting with the lawyers go?" He struggled to answer her otherwise simple question, wondering if she wanted the truth or she just wanted the silence to scurry into the corners.

"Well enough that I don't hate anyone." She raised her eyebrows, inquisitory. She hadn't expected him to actually answer her question. She wondered if he was telling the truth or if he was twisting it.

"I guess that's good news." She laughed without humor, nervous and unsure of his reaction. He felt the need to reach out and hug her but held himself back, afraid she would push him away. She felt the need to pry, she had always felt that way about him, all he needed was a little push and he would spill anything. "So do you want to tell me exactly what happened or are we going to keep going in circles." She sat down on the couch making herself comfortable, crossing her legs, knowing just how crazy that would drive him.

"Well we are going to be here a while if I do." He said point blankly, taking a seat next to her, trying hard not to stare at her legs. She noticed, looking at him, with one eyebrow raised. He blushed slightly at this and she uncrossed her legs.

"I've go plenty of time." The way she said it made him laugh, made him think back to the time when he had considering her one of his best friends. He smiled at the memory and laughed a little more slightly.

"I think the real reason it ended was because that night, the wedding, both of us just weren't ready to settle down. I also think it was the fact that I didn't want to move, while she was all over the place, you know she wanted us to move to Seattle, she got a job offer there, but she also got a job offer here." He paused searching her face for a reaction, she put her hand gracefully on his shoulder, trying to be supportive. "She had all she ever wanted here, but of course all she wanted was more." He stopped this time, his voice strained.

"I know you probably don't care about my relationship advice," he eyed her but she ignored it, "but I think you did the right thing, when you get married all you should want is the other person's love." She stopped and looked at him, hinted that she wanted a response. He didn't even look over at her, he was deep in thought. She smiled to herself at the seriousness in his face.

"You know what, you are exactly right, marriage is about love, not money or wealth, and she is too materialized to see that." He was on his face, a weird smile on his face, but otherwise he was happy. She was happy too. Seeing him like this made her smile and think about other times when he was this happy.

"I'm glad to know you agree, I mean I know I am not the best person to take relationship advice from, so you might want to get a second opinion, but thanks for letting me put my two cents in." She laughed again, this time fully confident and dripping in humor. He laughed too, but not as loud because he was listening to her. It had been so long since she had smiled, let alone laughed. She soon noticed that he was silent and went quiet, clearing her throat, seeing him smirk from the other side of the couch.

He had missed her smile and her laugh, he had missed everything he had let go. He knew he had lied about not wanting to move in any direction, it was just he could imagine a life with her but not with his own wife. Maybe it was the way the girl sitting in front of him, could catch is breath by just laughing while his wife had to sit seductively on the bed, nearly naked to even get him to have sex. Or maybe it was the way his true love had a record label with only one band but seemed to be perfectly happy with her life, but this wife of his needed everything plus more.

She studied his features, which were more strained then when they were in high school. He had been so much more calm and down to earth back then. Now she didn't know what he was. She did know one thing though, she would always love him, whether he was married or not. He finally spoke breaking the silence.

"I just realized something, the reason things didn't work out is because I don't love her, I only thought I did, I am in love with someone else entirely." He said it confidently and her heart sank, knowing the 'someone else' was probably not her.

"Well then who are you in love with." She said it quietly and unsure, not knowing if she wanted to know. He smiled at her timidness.

"Peyton." he said simply and she didn't even look at him.

"What?" She said, why wasn't he telling her. She could take it she was a big girl. She would wait forever if she had too.

"It's you, Peyton." She blushed and went over to stand next to him. He chuckled at her embarrassment and she lightly slapped him on the arm. In spite of herself she found her self laughing.

"I love you Lucas Scott." She said in between giggles and he pulled her in taking in everything and kissed her. She kissed him back, liking the way his lips tasted on hers. She blushed again only this time he would never know.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer." He said, his voice horse slightly. They both smiled before going in for one more kiss. This time Peyton pulled away.

"What about Lindsey?" She inquired.

"She never has to know, besides it's over with Lindsey." He said point blankly. They sealed the deal with a kiss as the candle light flicked before engulfing the room with darkness that both of then could live with.

********

**So I hope you liked this little one shot, and by the way the setting is Red Bedroom Records in Peyton's office, or that's what room I was imagining it in. So anyways please review as always and before I forget...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks!**

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


End file.
